


Under the Table

by RyuuSenai



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: The band goes out for supper, and 2D quickly finds out Murdoc is a little shit who needs a punishment.





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a collab-sorta-thing with Ashenee! Hope you enjoy!

2D smiled, he loved when the band got together like this and acted like a family. A very fucked up and gay family, but a family nonetheless. Noodle had suggested they go out and eat dinner together, saying it would bring them closer as a band. Surprisingly, everyone agreed on eating out, even Murdoc. But what did not shock anyone was the difficulty that came with picking where to eat.

 

After a good few minutes of back and forth with everyone asking for a different kind of food - Russel wanted to go to a steakhouse, 2D wanted breakfast, Murdoc wanted Chinese and Noodle was craving a burger - they finally decided on a local diner that carried a variety of food. The group squeezed into the car and soon arrived at the small, but well appraised, restaurant.

 

The four were escorted to a booth, Noodle and Russel shared one side, while Murdoc and 2D shared the other. The diner was desolate except for another patron or two throughout the facility. Then again, they did not expect the place to be too busy due to the time. 2D glanced out the window and only then realized it was nearly eleven at night.

 

Murdoc smirked as he gestured for 2D to sit down first, allowing the blue head to sit next to the wall. He gave the bassist a questioning look, but accepted his invitation. There was enough room for the two men to sit with a good distance between their bodies, but neither of them wanted the lonely feeling of space between them. They sat so their thighs pressed together snugly.

 

Their waitress quickly approached them and took their orders for drinks, leaving the group to look through the menus. 2D instantly flipped to the breakfast section, eyeing up their selection of pancakes. He nearly jumped out of skin when he felt a strong hand slide onto his thigh. Thankfully, the other two were too invested in figuring out what they were going to eat to notice the small interaction that followed. From behind his fortress of a menu, the blue head glanced over at Murdoc, who was already sporting a smirk. His eyes met 2D’s and the younger man felt the lust in those mismatched orbs. The bassist leaned over to whisper in his singer’s ear, “All this food sounds great, but there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”

 

Murdoc chuckled as he saw 2D’s face burn a bright red, the bassist’s grip on the younger man’s thigh grew more firm, rubbing faint circles along the denim. Thankfully, Stu mostly calmed down by the time their waitress came back with their drinks.

 

“Are we ready to order?” the woman smiled, getting her notepad ready.

 

“I think so,” Russel nodded. The four ordered and the waitress walked away.

 

Once the group was alone again, Murdoc’s hand began to slowly slide further up 2D’s thigh. The appendage was soon dangerously close to Stu’s crotch. He shot the bassist a glare that said, “Don’t you dare.”

 

Noodle noticed this, groaning, “Murdoc, what’re you doing to the poor boy now?”

 

“I’m not doing anything to him,” Murdoc scoffed, fabricating an offended attitude. “I would never do anything to hurt my frontman. He’s the only one of you shitheads I can stand anymore.” As he spoke, his hand finally reached 2D’s crotch, firmly rubbing it through his jeans.

 

Stu’s breath hitched, but he tried his best to act like he was not getting off from Murdoc’s hand in the middle of the restaurant. “N- Noodle, really, I'm fine. He's not doin’ anything to me,” 2D stuttered more than usual, his voice quaking slightly.

 

Noodle shot an annoyed gaze at Murdoc before sighing. “If you say so, 2D.” She hesitated, but turned to Russel and began a discussion with him about what different styles of music and lyrics they should add in their new album.

 

With those two thoroughly distracted, Murdoc applied more pressure, rubbing 2D’s hardening member with vigor. Stu’s hips began gently rutting against the bassist's hand.

 

The blue head grabbed Murdoc’s hand with a death grip, interlacing his fingers with the bassist's. He pried the hand off his crotch with strength Murdoc didn't know the singer had. 2D stood up, dropping the older man’s hand. “I have to use the toilet,” he announced as he nudged Murdoc to let him out.

 

Murdoc got up, letting Stu get out of the booth. “Mudz, come with me,” 2D muttered.

 

“Why? You can’t take a leak by yourself?” Murdoc fought back the smirk tugging at his lips. He knew what 2D was planning.

 

“I don't know where the bathroom is,” Stu retorted.

 

Murdoc sighed and started in the direction of the clearly marked restroom. Noodle and Russel shot each other knowing glances, trying to hold back their snickering.

 

When they rounded a corner, 2D grabbed Murdoc’s hand again. The bassist chuckled, noticing Stu was walking a little funny. He leaned in to whisper in the singer’s ear, “That hard on hindering your movement, love?”

 

_ “Love _ .” 2D wished he missed the way his own breath hitched, the way he subtly stumbled over his own feet as he felt his unbelievably hard cock grow harder. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

 

The two barely made it to the bathroom, throwing the door open and darting into a stall. 2D pushed Murdoc into the stall, locking the door behind him. The singer turned back around and felt a jolt of arousal shoot up his spine. Murdoc was sat on the closed toilet lid, he had undone his pants and pulled out his erection. He was slowly stroking it, his tongue lolling out of his mouth to curl up around his top lip.

 

2D’s thighs trembled slightly as he watched his lover pleasure himself. The singer wasn't going to take any of that cockiness. He grabbed the bassist's jeans and yanked them down off Murdoc's legs. He grabbed the older man's erection, leaning in until he was mere inches from the other man’s face. “I'm gonna make you regret teasin’ me,” Stu whispered, dominance dripping from his suddenly husky voice.

 

Murdoc groaned, reaching up to connect their lips. 2D took control, his tongue invading his lover’s mouth. The blue head’s free hand hooked under Murdoc’s knee, pushing it towards his chest. Stu broke the kiss, his gaze traveling down his excited bassist. The green features of the man looked so stunning to the singer. Murdoc’s broad chest rising and falling as he heaved out heavy breaths, his slight beer gut, his toned thighs and finally his hairy shins. 2D loved it all.

 

The feeling of his tight jeans rubbing against his excited member became too much. Stu unzipped his pants, pushing them down just enough for him to pull out his erection. Murdoc’s gaze was fixated on his singer’s cock, admiring the length. He was pulled from his thoughts when a wet finger prodded at his entrance.

 

Murdoc looked up at 2D, the pitch black eyes trained on his expression. The satanist gasped as Stuart’s finger was inserted, making the singer smirk. He curled his finger forward, dragging a groan out of Murdoc’s throat. “Shh,” 2D hushed him, “don’t want anyone finding us like this, now, do we?”

 

Murdoc would normally retort with some cocky statement about how he’s proud he can take a dick Stuart’s size, but the thrusts into his prostate made him lose all brain power. Instead, he simply swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, nodding furiously.

 

Stu chuckled, adding a second finger. Murdoc’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, muffling his moans. 2D scissored his fingers inside the bassist, stretching him out thoroughly. After a moment, the blue head retracted his fingers, lining himself up with his lover’s entrance. “Do you need lube?” Stu whispered.

 

Murdoc shook his head.

 

Stuart huffed, “But it’ll hurt-”

 

“I know it will. You know I like the pain!” Murdoc hissed past his hand. “Please, I  _ need _ you.”

 

2D didn’t need to be told twice. He pressed into the bassist, one hand supporting himself on the toilet lid beneath Murdoc, the other hooked under the older man’s knee. The bassist’s head fell back, his hand clasped across his mouth.

 

“Murdoc,” Stu breathed, “look at me.”

 

Murdoc doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, but he opened them and met 2D’s stare. Stu started a brutal pace, slamming into his bassist over and over again. He was undoubtedly striking his prostate with each thrust, he could tell just by the way Murdoc flinched each time he pushed in. The older man’s free hand grabbed Stuart’s forearm, holding it with a death grip.

 

As Stu picked up the pace, Murdoc’s nails dug into the blue head’s skin. But he didn’t mind. Besides, he had much more pressing matters to worry about right now, such as his approaching climax. “Mudz, I’m close,” 2D panted.

 

“M- Me too,” Murdoc mumbled behind his palm.

 

Stu’s rhythm faltered, his thighs trembling as he pounded into his lover. “Kiss me,” he growled.

 

Murdoc hesitantly removed his hand from his face, and 2D slammed his lips against their match. Their tongues danced a secret tango in each other’s mouths, small moans escaping their throats. Murdoc pressed his lips hard against Stu as a shudder enveloped his whole body. His cock spilled between the two, mostly landing on his own shirt.

 

Stu pulled away from the kiss, attacking Murdoc’s neck as his hips stuttered. He roughly bit the green flesh as he filled the bassist with his hot cum.

 

Murdoc felt a shiver trail down his spine as he felt 2D’s cock pulsate inside him. The two of them stayed like that for a minute, enjoying the afterglow. Stuart sighed before slowly pulling out of Murdoc, his now-limp dick hitting his own thigh.

 

Murdoc glanced down as Stu zipped his pants back up. He then grabbed a wad of toilet paper and proceeded to clean Murdoc’s hole as best he could. Noticing his shirt was ruined, he chuckled.

 

“You owe me a new shirt, by the way,” Murdoc grumbled.

 

Stuart laughed, “Okay, whatever you say, you brat.”

 

“Hey, I’m very proud of that title!” Murdoc joked, the two leaving the stall. It was that moment Mudz noticed the red, irritated claw marks he left on 2D’s forearm. “Shit!”

 

“Huh?” Stu looked at his arm. “Oh, don’t worry about it! It doesn’t hurt or anything!”

 

Murdoc sighed, “That’s good, but I’m worried about the others seeing it!” He tried to think fast, coming up with a solution. “Here, wear my jacket!” he said as he shed himself of the extra layer.

 

“Your leather jacket? But you love this thing!” 2D took the garment, but looked up at Murdoc for approval to put it on.

 

“It’s not the only thing I love,” Murdoc mumbled, leaving the bathroom.

 

“What was that?” Stuart called after him, a smile on his face. He followed Mudz out of the restroom.

 

Murdoc simply put his middle finger up for 2D to see, earning him a surprised gasp from the singer. When the two reached their booth, they were greeted by Noodle and Russel, each with an empty plate in front of them.

 

“Welcome back, Lovebirds,” Noodle snickered.

 

Murdoc growled, “What was that, you little-”

 

Russel cut him off: “Hey, ‘D, isn’t that Murdoc’s jacket?”

 

“Huh?” Stu looked at him with a slightly embarrassed expression.

 

Murdoc cleared his throat, “You see, the silly sod got cold. So he begged me for my jacket.” He faked an annoyed tone.

 

Noodle was staring at Murdoc, her gaze focused on his neck. “Is that a hickey?”

 

Russel and Noodle shared a fit of giggles. 2D glanced over at Mudz, confirming there was, in fact, a hickey on his neck. The bruise was lined with a crooked line of teeth, bits of dried blood on the wound. Anyone with half a brain could put two and two together and realize it was 2D’s teeth mark; considering the two missing top teeth.

 

While he was looking, Stu admired how nice Murdoc looked in that black tank top he had on under his jacket. Murdoc noticed him staring, snapping, “What are you looking at, dullard?”

 

2D smiled to himself, “Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my garbage! Lemme know if there's any typos or stuff like that and I'll fix it. Also give me ideas for more fanfics, cause I wanna get back into the swing of things and write again.  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
